


Big & Strong

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Sweaty Dean Winchester, Sweaty Sam Winchester, dean spouting bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: They work out to do what they do; plus benefits.





	Big & Strong

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @idreamofplaid Bunker Challenge. I got “Sam and Dean in the gym.”

“This is probably the dumbest thing we do,” Dean says as he slides forward and back on the rowing machine, sweat trickling over his temples and cheekbones, his jawbones and neck. His t-shirt’s soaked through and clinging, but he just keeps rowing.

“I mean,” he continues. “Everything we do is pretty idiotic, but also…” He stops for second and looks at Sam as he runs on the treadmill. “We basically run marathons and box and do that fancy CrossFit shit Donna does for our jobs.” He goes back to rowing. “This just seems redundant.”

Sam glares at him. “We do this – we have this gym – in order to maintain the overall health of our bodies, Dean, so that we can continue to do our physically demanding jobs.”

Dean grunts and pouts as he gets up out of the rowing machine and crosses the room to the TRX strap. “Whatever, man,” he mutters then starts the routine they each do three days a week. He does chest presses flyes, lat pulls, tricep presses, and deltoid raises.

Sam, dripping sweat and panting steps from the treadmill and smirks as Dean finishes his upper body workout and hands him the straps. “We also gotta work off that beer and bacon and burgers,” Sam says as Dean settles into the leg machine.

“Not like you eat a lotta burgers and bacon,” Dean says giving his brother a pointed look. “But, okay, I’ll allow that argument.” Then Dean perks up a bit. “Plus, the ladies seem to like the results.” Dean wags his eyebrows and Sam rolls his eyes.

The night before Dean had hooked up with a woman two towns over. She’d heard of the Campbell brothers, had seen them from afar, but boy was she pleased to get her hands on one. And what she did with those hands…

_“You’re so hard,” she said, looking up at him from where she was kneeling on her living room rug, fist tight around the base of his cock, her other hand hooked in the denim bunched around his hips._

_“All for you, sweetheart,” he said, smiling down at her, brushing his fingertips across her smooth forehead._

_She licked at the head of his cock, slid her free hand up his torso then took him inside her mouth, all the while holding his gaze. She knew what she was doing. Her tongue laved at the underside of his cock as she gently sucked._

_Dean twined his fingers with hers and let her do her thing. “You look so pretty,” he said, encouraging, praising. He thought she’d like that, and he was right._

_She moaned around his length and closed her eyes, taking him deeper. He hit the back of her throat and cupped her jaw in his hand. She looked up again and pulled off of him, gasping for air._

_“I want you to fuck my throat,” she said, and Dean’s cock twitched in her hand. “And you want to, don’t you? You wanna fuck my slutty throat and come in my mouth.” She bit her bottom lip and pumped him in her hand._

_“You’re so hot,” she said running a hand over his sides and his abs. “So big and strong.”_

_Then she was suddenly up and dragging him toward the couch. She laid down and hung her head over the arm of it and grabbed him in her fist again. _

_“C’mon,” she breathed. “Fuck my mouth with that big dick. Make me choke on it. Come down my throat.”_

“Leave it to you to turn this into something sexual,” Sam says, pulling Dean from memories of that gorgeous woman’s throat bulging with his cock as he slowly fucked into her, sucked her beautiful nipples, and fingered her wet, soft cunt until they both came.

“Well, Sammy, if it ain’t worth somethin’, it aint’ worth nothin’,” Dean says, toweling his neck and face.

“What does that even mean?” Sam asks as they leave the gym, switching off the lights behind them.

“I dunno, Dean says. “Just go with it.”


End file.
